<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clueless Dating by j_winter6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588721">Clueless Dating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_winter6/pseuds/j_winter6'>j_winter6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>wintergarden ahn jeongwon jang gyeoul chae songhwa lee ikjun kim junwan yang seokhyeong, 슬기로운 의사생활 | Hospital Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, wintergarden hospital playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_winter6/pseuds/j_winter6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeongwon and gyeoul's daily struggle in breaking the dating codes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ready, Set, Break the the Code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1 </p><p>"Jeongwon-ah..." the voice coming from the door said.</p><p>Jeongwon heard his name, and he knew that it was Ikjun's voice. He was in his office, trying to rest to prepare himself for a 6-hour surgery. He did not raise his head.</p><p>Ikjun took the vacant stool chair and sat beside him.</p><p>"Jeongwon-ah, you idle being..."</p><p>He did not open his eyes, paying no attention at all.</p><p>"Jeongwon-ah, it's the talk of the town. The GS department will be getting residents today. I never thought that it would be this so soon. Finally, our high and loftly Jang Gyeoul's burden will be lighten."</p><p>He almost raised his head after hearing her name, but he maintained in his lying position. He was still closing his eyes, pretending to be asleep.</p><p>This time, Ikjun hit him on the forehead.</p><p>"AAAAAAHHH, WHY? IM TRYING TO REST!" words that came out of his mouth.</p><p>"Finally! Didnt you hear me?"</p><p>"I heard it all, you bastard."</p><p>"You were paying no attention, you jerk. So, right! We will be having new residents today.</p><p>Jeongwon did not say anything. He got up, took a water from the fridge and drunk it.</p><p>"Jeongwon-ah, can't you just atleast say a word? Just because you are leaving in 3 days, doesnt mean you dont have to care at all." said Ikjun, who is now opening Junwan's drawer taking a handful of candies.</p><p>Jeongwon did not tell the guys yet of his decision of staying. He planned to tell everyone later during their dinner.</p><p>"Ahn Jeongwon, you have three days. With few days left, it's either you are spending the remaining days packing everything, or spending it while contemplating your decision." Ikjun paused for a while. He continued, "And if it's the latter, don't go. If you are really determined, you should have made up your mind months ago."</p><p>"Im staying." He let out. He cant believe those words let out of his mouth. But there's no backing up, he'll know it eventually tonight, he said to himself.</p><p>"Good... What?" Ikjun jumped from Junwan's chair.</p><p>"I said I'm staying, bastard." He repeated, now with a smile that made his lips curved.</p><p>"What made you changed your mind?" Ikjun asked excitedly.</p><p>"The season." He let out a vague answer.</p><p>"The season?" Ikjun repeated.</p><p>"Seasons change, so does my mind. I changed my mind."</p><p>"Then, what exactly changed your mind?" Ikjun asked again while throwing a couch pillow at him.</p><p>"I have answered that already."</p><p>"You know what? I dont care what your reasons are, but there is this one person who is very much happy that you are staying. And she's a season, too." Now, Ikjun is smiling from ear to ear, as if Jeongwon staying could extend 50 years in his life span.</p><p>"Jeongwon-ah, thank you. Bye" Ikjun rushed to the door. As the door closes, Ikjun appeared again and gave him a flying kiss. Now, he disappeared again but he heard him calling for her name like a person finding a person.</p><p>"Gyeoul-ah. Jang Gyeoul." Ikjun's voice echoed.</p><p>Little did Ikjun knew, that the season he is talking about and the season that changed Jeongwon's mind was the same person. What happened last night still feels surreal-- from the way he stared at her crying hear eyes out while saying a confession, to the way he walked closely to her, touched her hair down to her cheeks, and finally, how his lips gently touched her's. He never thought that months of hiding his feelings can make him come at her sealing her lips with a kiss, instead of saying a word.</p><p>Jeongwon took out his phone. He opened the messaging app and look for their group chat he typed: "Meat. 7pm."</p><p>Of course, everyone knew what that meant. And after a couple of minutes, everyone answered in the affirmative. He took his phone back in his pocket, and took it out again. He opened his contacts to find Jang Gyeoul's name. He hesitated at first, but he called her anyway, but there's only ringing. He tried again for a couple of times, but all he got was only a ring. He decided to messaged her, "Late lunch? After my surgery? See you in the cafeteria?" </p><p>20 minutes have passed, but he still hasnt get a reply from her. But he understands. She's busy these days. She attends to the other Professors' surgery. She might be there. It's time. He changed into his scrub suit for his surgery. </p><p>As he came out from the changing room, he checked his phone again. Still no answer. This time he noticed that seen mark. What could have been taking her so long to reply?</p><p>--------</p><p>"Gyeoul-ah, Jeongwon's staying." Gyeoul was startled by the sudden arrival of Ikjun in the GS office. She was, reviewing a chart for a liver transplant surgery.</p><p>"Ahhh, really." She said in a cold voice, just like what she always is.</p><p>"That's it?! What's wrong with you, two?" Ikjun told in a very impatient manner. "I got the same reaction from Jeongwon, when I said to him that we will be having new residents today.""What's the deal with the two of you?" He added.</p><p>"It's nothing, Professor." She looked at him, but her cheeks felt as if they were burning, so she again turned her face to the computer.</p><p>"Oh-- you phone's been vibrating. Dont put your phone in a vibrate mode. The call's might be important." Ikjun said..</p><p>She is looking for her phone, but couldn't find it.</p><p>"And it's Jeongwon." He declared.</p><p>To her surprise, she finds her phone on the center table, slowly making movements as it vibrates. She quickly stood up and took the phone. When she was about to answer, the call ended. She, then, received a message.</p><p>It reads, "Late lunch? After my surgery? See you at the cafeteria?" </p><p>Her eyes popped. Is she reading the message right? She asked herself, while internally absorbing it. Jeongwon asked her to have a lunch with him? Did she comprehend the message right? those were the questions that she asked.</p><p>"What should I do?" She let out those words unconciously.</p><p>"What about it?" Ikjun asked.</p><p>"Ahhh, nothing." </p><p>"What about it?" Ikjun asked again.</p><p>"Nothing. I will go on standby in the emergency room, Professor. See you later." She quickly ran outside the office. </p><p>50 minutes have passed, but she did not reply to the message yet. She's now sitting in one of vacant seats in the cafeteria.</p><p>She tried typing, "Sure, Professor." but deleted it, 'cause she thinks she sounds easy.</p><p>She typed again, "Im sorry, Professor. I'm busy." but deleted it again, because it sounded cold.</p><p>Only then she realized that it was almost 2 hours ago that she opened the message and stared at it blankly. It means once Professor Ahn checks his phone after conducting a surgery, he will know that she have seen the message already. So, there's no turning back. She has to make a reply. But how can she do it? What should she put? She's struggling as if a reply is a matter of life and death.</p><p>To her suprise, she had already sent a reply. And it's, "^^."<br/>
What? You stupid. She said to herself. Even her, she doesnt know what that means. She's frustrated. She laid her head on the table for a few minutes and decided to go back to the office.</p><p>----<br/>
"You've worked hard."Jeongwon said to the nurses who came to assit him.</p><p>He swiftly left the room to wash up and took out his phone in the locker. He opened and the notification bar and it read, "1 New Message from Dr. Jang Gyeoul." He quickly opened the message and it read, " ^^." (I mean, he cant even read it. It's not even a word.)</p><p>"What does it supposed to mean?" He asked himself out loud.</p><p>"What about it?" The voice in his back said.</p><p>Jeongwon was startled. He saw Ikjun at the door striking a pose like an Italian model.</p><p>"Ahhh, nothing." He answered, panicking. He quickly put the phone in his pocket. </p><p>When Ikjun was about to say something again, he quickly walked himself out. </p><p>What does it suppose to mean?-His question while making his way to the GS office, hoping that she might be there. When he's about to enter the office, he let out a big sigh. He opened the door and he saw Gyeoul staring at her phone in front of her computer. She turned her head towards his direction and quickly stood and gave him a bow. </p><p>"D--dr. Jang." He called her.</p><p>"Yes, Professor." She's still standing up. </p><p>He, then walked, towards her. "Uh-hmm, what does it supposed to mean?"</p><p>"I dont know, Professor." She said coldly while avoiding his eyes by looking at the floor. People who never got the chance to know Gyeoul might misunderstood her ways and sound of answering. She's naturally cold, but it doesnt bother him anyway. (Insert Let It Go by Idina Menzel 😅)</p><p>"Aahhh, okay." He cant believe he only said okay. What he mean is he's not okay. He wants answer, but doesnt know how to ask her. So, maybe an "aahhh, okay" will do. </p><p>The door suddenly opened and they saw Ikjun smiling. Both of them startled. They acted as if they are talking about work matters. Jeongwon took the chart from the table and pretending to read it. Gyeoul took a seat and face the computer pretending to browse anything.</p><p>Ikjun walked towards where the instant noodles and microwave oven were placed and suddenly say, "Jeongwon-ah, since when did you start doing breast cancer operation?" He adds, "You know, that's Professor Choi's chart for his breast cancer operation tomorrow. Gyeoul was studying it."</p><p>Jeongwon flipped the chart to the front page and that bastard is right. It was Professor Choi's.</p><p>"You know what?" Ikjun started saying while putting the instant noodles inside the microwave oven. He stands there. </p><p>"There are things that left you clueless in the beginning, there are questions that might left you unanswered. But the thing is, we can always ask, we can always look." Ikjun paused for a second, and continued. "Dating is filled with codes, blunt words, meaningful gestures that seem shallow on the outside, "YESes" that sound like "Nos" and "NOs" that sound like "YESes". </p><p>The oven made a "ting" sound signifying that the instant noodles were heated already. </p><p>Ikjun opened the oven. </p><p>"Oh! Did I just heat two instant noodles?" He asked himself out loud.</p><p>He get the the two cups of instant noodles and put it on the center table. "I can't eat two. I'm not Songhwa or Junwan. Eat it together, and try breaking the dating codes. I'm going out."</p><p>Both of them were stunned. </p><p>Does Ikjun have 6th sense?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1 4:30 PM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongwon and Gyeoul were still stunned about what Ikjun had said.</p><p>Are they too obvious?<br/>
Or does he have a good hearing radar?<br/>
How did he know? </p><p>These are the questions that keep running in Jeongwon's mind. It isn't the first time that Ikjun caught him off-guarded. He's now staring at Gyeoul and guess what? They are eating the noodles Ikjun has prepared. And they are not talking at all.</p><p>Jeongwon observes Gyeoul as she slurps the noodles. He can't help but to stare at her lips He can't believe he had felt those yesterday. </p><p>Gyeoul was stealing glaces at Jeongwon and occassionally, her eyes met his but she looked away everytime, avoiding those stares that can make her freeze. Even though it was just a meal over a cup of noodles, she didn't know anything can feel this good when you spend the little things with the right person. </p><p>The door opened and Professor Choi has arrived. He brought with him the new residents of the GS Department. Both of them stood up and made a bow. </p><p>"Only you two?" Professor Choi directed his eyes towards Jeongwon and said, "Professor Ahn, I didn't know you like instant noodles." </p><p>Jeongwon did not say a word. </p><p>"By the way, here are our new residents. Please introduce yourselves."</p><p>The female resident wearing a thick blue turtle neck sweater and a tight jeans made step forward and said, "Hello, My name is Song Nabi. Please take care of me."</p><p>Another female resident wearing a knitted sweater introduced herself. "Hello My name is Kang Hyeyoung. I'm looking forward to work under GS department."</p><p>"I'm Professor Ahn Jeongwon of Pediatrics and this is our one and only resident, Dr. Jang Gyeoul." Jeongwon said. </p><p>Professor Choi walked towards their direction and asked the residents to sit. </p><p>"Well, not anymore Dr. Ahn. We have our new residents now." Professor said happily. "Dr Jang, finally. You already have collegues to share the workloads." </p><p>Jeongwon took his seat, and Gyeoul, too. The residents sat on the empty chairs beside the center table. </p><p>"By the way, Dr. Jang. I need my chart for tomorrow's surgery and can you please tag along with me now to check the patient?" </p><p>"Yes, Professor." Gyeoul answered She made a bow to Jeongwon and went out of the office. </p><p>Only Jeongwon and the two female residents are left in the office. The residents are sitting and they look really awkward and stiffed. This time, Jeongwon broke the silence. </p><p>"Make yourselves comfortable. Congratulations on your first day." He made a warm smile to the residents. That was always been him. He's always kind and warm. He's warm to the point that he can outshine the sun. </p><p>"Wait here. I'll buy you a coffee." Jeongwon said to them.</p><p>"Thank you, Professor." the residents answered in sync and they also made a bow in sync.</p><p>Jeongwon couldn't help but to smile again because they look so cute. </p><p>Jeongwon went out of the office and he is on his way to the hospital's coffee shop. He bumped into Junwan and he was busy speaking with Dr. Do Jaehak.</p><p>"Kim Junwan, my soulmate." He shouted at him from afar.</p><p>Junwan waved and ask Dr. Do to go. Junwan and Jeongwon are now on their way to the coffee shop. Junwan stopped, and dragged Jeongwon to the side.</p><p>"Ahn Jeongwon.. I heard something from Ikjun. Waaaah!" Junwan exclaimed.</p><p>Jeongwon became nervous all of the sudden. That bastard Ikjun, how can he gossip around about him and Gyeoul? Jeongwon said to himself.</p><p>"That bastard guy Ikjun. I mean, Junwan, I can explain." Jeongwon said trying not to look nervous and he tries to look calm as possible.</p><p>"Explain?" Junwan looked puzzled.</p><p>"Me and Jang Gyeo.." Jeongwon was interrupted.</p><p>"How greedy are you, Ahn Jeongwon. You're gonna take away Jang Gyeoul from other GS Professor just because you have new residents now?" Junwan said to him as he hits him on the shoulder.</p><p>"What?" Now, Jeongwon looks puzzled.</p><p>"Ikjun said that you have new residents coming today."</p><p>"Ah, is that it?" Jeongwon finally felt relieved. He added, "I'm actually on my way to buy them drinks. I want to bribe them as early as possible."</p><p>"How can actually people call you Buddha when you are this greedy, Jeongwon-ah?" Junwan teased him.</p><p>"Im Catholic, Kim Junwan."</p><p>They continued walking.</p><p>----</p><p>Jang Gyeoul went back to the office and found only the new residents there. They stood up and took a bow she enters the office, and she returned the gesture. She sat in front of the computer and asked herself where did Professor Ahn go. As she tries to browse the charts Prof. Choi had asked her to study, she cant help but to overhear the conversation. </p><p>"My boyfriend gave me this bracelet as her congratulatory gift for my first day." The info was shared by Dr. Kang Hyeyoung.</p><p>"Wow! How nice!" Dr. Song Nabi said.</p><p>"Uhm, by the way, Dr. Jang..." Dr. Kang called her attention. "If you dont mind me asking, since we are all women here, do you have a boyfriend?" </p><p>Gyeoul was shocked but she was not offended because the question was asked in a pleasant manner. She just did not expect the question. She doesnt know how to respond to the question, so all that can say was "None."</p><p>"So, Dr. Jang, you dont have a boyfriend?" Dr. Song repeated.</p><p>The door opened and she saw Jeongwon carrying drinks, and she is sure that Jeongwon heard what Dr. Song has said.</p><p>"Here's you coffee, guys!" Jeongwon said.</p><p> </p><p>"Dont overwork yourself, Dr. Jang." Jeongwon said as he put the coffee on the side of her table.</p><p>"Im going out, guys!" Jeongwon went out but she did not lift her head to see him go out.</p><p>"Dont overwork yourself, Dr. Jang." the words still keep repeating in her mind, the words still keep on echoing in her ears. </p><p>"Dont overwork yourself, Dr. Jang." the words feel different. It felt so good to the point that made her realize that the butterflies in her stomach were sleeping there all along, and that those words woke them up.</p><p>"Dont overwork yourself, Dr. Jang." these words are music to her ears.</p><p>-----</p><p>"Dont overwork yourself, Dr. Jang." Jeongwon repeated these words as put his head on his table, thinking if those words were straightforward.</p><p>Junwan and Jaehak entered the office. They were bickering. This is not the first time that he saw them argue about small things. and he thought, that they look so cute everytime.</p><p>"Dr. Ahn, you're here." Dr. Jaehak took a bow as he greeted him.</p><p>He returned the gesture.</p><p>Junwan and Jaehak continued their bickering, and Jeongwon tried to mind his own business. What he's trying to do is that his mind is pre-occupied as of the moment because of his statement, but he cannot help but to overhear what they were talking about.</p><p>"Prof. Kim, you really sucked at dating." Jaehak teased him. </p><p>"Dr. Do, Do you know the girl that bastard is dating?" Jeongwon interrupted.</p><p>"I dont know, Prof. Ahn. Prof. Kim is quite secretive. But he cant help his reactions, and everyone who would see him will really know that he's bothered about a girl."</p><p>"Yaaah, Dr. Do Jaehak. Are we close enough?" Junwan explained.</p><p>"No. Prof. Kim. We are not close enough, and that we should maintain a clear boundary." Dr. Do said sarcastically. Jeongwon cant help but to observe them. They are really so funny and entertaining to look at, as if they look like ordinary siblings who fight on a daily basis for survival.</p><p>Dr. Do Jaehak added, "But I want to tell you something, Prof. Kim." Jaehak turn his head to Jeongwon. "Professor Ahn, you may listen or you may not since you're not even dating." Jeongwon was again off guarded. Jaehak continued, "The only key to a healthy relationship is honesty. Honesty for small things, for big things, for what you feel. Everything comes down from honesty. Tell her what you want to say. If you want to take things to the highest level, say it. If you want to clear things up, clear it. Honesty. There are things that are better left unsaid. But there are also things that are better if they are said. You have to be honest with yourself first. You have to say things first with honesty, with truthfulness. You can't just go around leaving her uncleared things to think about. Say it!" Jaehak ended his speech. "Right, Dr. Ahn?" </p><p>Jeongwon was stunned. It's as if the speech is for him.<br/>
All this time, he was living in his twisted truth. Repressing his feelings, controlling his heart. Dr. Do Jaehak was right. He should have been honest to himself first and last night was the very first time he became honest about his feelings for Gyeoul, and look where they are now. </p><p>There is nothing to hide. He realized that the last people he should have censor himself with are the people he cares so much about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gyeoul-ah...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY 2 </p>
<p>Understanding and Honesty. These are the lessons that Jeongwon had learned from yesterday’s happenings. These words keep ringing in his ears as if they are sounds of an alarm that has been snoozed every 5 minutes. </p>
<p>But what are the things that need to be understood? And what are the things that need to be honest about? Does understanding mean that he has to read between the lines always? And does being honest mean that he has to reveal everything? Jeongwon can’t seem to know where to set a boundary. </p>
<p>He took out his phone from his pocket and texted Gyeoul. </p>
<p>He typed: “Dr. Jang, as soon as you read this, please text me back and let’s meet at the center garden.” </p>
<p>Luckily, Gyeoul replied right away and told him that she is on her way.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>“Dr. Jang, as soon as you read this, please text me back and let’s meet at the center garden.” <br/>Gyeoul seems so puzzled as to why Dr. Ahn wants to see her and why in central garden? She’s sure that it is quite personal, because if it’s not, Dr. Ahn would probably ask her to talk in his office or in GS Office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gyeoul said that she will go there. When she entered the door through the central garden, she saw professor Ahn sitting in one of the vacant bleachers. Their eyes met and everytime it happens, the sparks seem to have a stronger current. He gave her a smile, a smile that can outshine the sun, can outbloom the flowers and can outnumbered the stars. It is a kind of smile that only him could perfect, a smile that only fits in him, a smile that is unlike any other. She walked towards him and sat beside him, but she tried to leave a decent space between them. And there was awkward silence for a few minutes. <br/>----</p>
<p>Jeongwon called Gyeoul because he wants to talk things out, but he doesn’t know where to start because there are no things to talk about in the first place. He wants to talk things with her like boyfriend and girlfriend but can’t choose what topic to pick up. They stayed silence for a few minutes, until he finally asked her, “Did you eat already?” Jeongwon asked himself, why is it that when people has nothing to talk about, they always ask about eating meals? </p>
<p>“Yes, professor. I went to work early so that I have time to eat breakfast in the cafeteria. You know, I always do that. One time, when nurse Huisoo asked me why I arrived one hour early before my on-call. I said that I am not early because I am late for my breakfast. She thought that I was called for an emergency. That—” Gyeoul paused. “Im sorry, professor.” </p>
<p>“What are you sorry about? You’re cute when you talk about eating.” Jeongwon was shocked. ‘Your cute’- did these words actually came from his mouth? He felt his cheeks burning. And he saw Gyeoul getting shy because of his remarks. He’s embarrassed, but not really. </p>
<p>YOU’RE CUTE WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT EATING. He’s really such a sly. <br/>-----</p>
<p>“Dr. Jang.” Dr. Song called her name. </p>
<p>“Dr. Jang.” She repeated. </p>
<p>This time, Dr. Song went closer to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulders. “Dr. Jang.” <br/>This caught Gyeoul’s attention. “I ordered jjajjangmyeon. Would you like to join us?” </p>
<p>Gyeoul glanced at the table and she saw jjajjangmyeon and asked herself when did those jjajjangmyeon arrived. </p>
<p>“You were quite pre-occupied about something, Dr. Jang.” Dr. Song told her. </p>
<p>“Am I?” Gyeoul asked. </p>
<p>“Dr. Song called your name for a few times, but you did not respond, Dr. Jang.” Dr. Kang said. “Nevermind. Please join us, Dr. Jang.” </p>
<p>Gyeoul joined them. She ate the jjajjangmyeon quietly thinking about Dr. Ahn’s remarks. The butterflies in her stomachs are alive again. They said that feeling the butterflies in our stomachs could sometimes make is throw up, but what she is feeling is something that really makes her feel alive. While they are eating, Gyeoul’s phone rang and it was Professor Choi. He called to tell her to prepare for their breast cancer operation. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I have to go now. Thank you for the meal.” She said as she walks out from the office. </p>
<p>“Dr. Jang is really such a busy person.” Dr. Kang Hyeyoung said as the door closes after Gyeoul went out. </p>
<p>For a few minutes, they are done eating too. They are now cleaning up, and suddenly Jeongwon entered the door. </p>
<p>“You are here.” Jeongwon greeted them with a smile. </p>
<p>The two residents greeted him. </p>
<p>“Where is Dr. Jang?” He finally asked. </p>
<p>“She’s in the operating room. She assists in Professor Choi’s breast cancer surgery.” </p>
<p>“Ahh, alright!” <br/>Jeongwon stayed in the GS office. As the residents continue to clean up, he heard what they are talking about. </p>
<p>“Poor Dr. Jang. She’s not even halfway through her meal but she has to go.” Dr. Song said as she puts Gyeoul’s leftover in a garbage can. <br/>-----</p>
<p>“One cold iced latte…” </p>
<p>“And americano and iced mocha please.” Jeongwon said as he interrupted Seokhyeong from ordering. “Seokhyeong-ah, they called it iced latte because it’s cold.” </p>
<p>As usual, Seokhyeong could only give Jeongwon a cold stare. And also as usual, he gave out his card to the cashier to pay for his and jeongwon’s order, but to his surprise, Jeongwon handed out his card first. </p>
<p>“My treat.” Jeongwon said with a smile. </p>
<p>Seokhyeong’s phone rang and it was his mom. “Mom, Jeongwon paid for my coffee. It’s the first time, isn’t it? I think something is wrong. How can such a cheapskate buy me coffee? I’m worried for him.” </p>
<p>“This bastard.” Jeongwon said. </p>
<p>… </p>
<p>Five hours have passed and Jeongwon was waiting for Gyeoul in the GS office. In any minute, she may arrive. He was patiently waiting for her at the center table with the coffee bought and the food that he ordered and suddenly, she showed up from the door. </p>
<p>She greeted him with a bow. </p>
<p>“Here, have some coffee.” </p>
<p>Gyeoul sat with him. </p>
<p>“Also, I ordered from eggdrop. I heard you like it.” Jeongwon took out the sandwiches from their plastic bags and put them in front of her. Without much ado, she digged in. She was really immersed in eating her sandwiches and jeongwon could only look at her with so much amazement in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Gyeoul-ah.” Jeongwon said. </p>
<p>She paused, lifted her head and looked at him. </p>
<p>“Please like only me.” Jeongwon said. <br/>As soon as he finished saying his words, he has finally found the answer in his questions about understanding and honesty. He doesn’t have to read between the lines always. It is not necessary for him to always tell her everything. Drawing a boundary is also not necessary. He just have to be himself—with so much understanding of it and honesty. </p>
<p>And this time, he understood himself and he is being honest to her. </p>
<p>“Gyeoul-ah, please like only me.” These are his words of understanding and honesty </p>
<p>PLEASE LIKE ONLY ME. ♡</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>